


Оптимальное функционирование

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018



Series: G-PG13 миди [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018
Summary: На самом деле оптимальное функционирование — это когда нигде ничего не болит.





	Оптимальное функционирование

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Оптимальное функционирование  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Размер:** миди, 4237 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джеймс «Баки» Барнс/Стив Роджерс  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort, драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** РG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** На самом деле оптимальное функционирование — это когда нигде ничего не болит.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Баки-центрик, описание насилия в прошлом, упоминание недобровольных медицинских экспериментов.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Evanstan &Co 2018 - "Оптимальное функционирование"

Баки с самого утра чувствует: что-то не в порядке. «Что-то еще помимо того, что ты убийца с промытыми ГИДРой мозгами и мы уже год как в бегах?» — Голос принадлежит сержанту Барнсу, три-два-пять-пять-семь-ноль-три-восемь, образца сорок третьего – сорок четвертого годов прошлого столетия.

После посещения стенда Капитана Америки воспоминания о войне возвращаются одними из первых. Непролазная грязь окопов, собачий холод в горах, запах разогретой на костре перченой тушенки, горечь березовых почек, нападавших в котелок c чаем потому, что Дернье раззява и опять забыл прикрыть его крышкой.

Перед глазами тут же вспыхивают новые картинки: собственная скула, вечно обмороженная о приклад, в маленьком, потемневшем по краям и отколотом с одного угла зеркале, в которое они все глядели по очереди, когда брились; полутемная каморка с окном, плотно занавешенным одеялом; усталое бульдожье лицо какого-то офицера — полковника, судя по нашивкам; и едва колышущиеся кроны елей — поправка на ветер, сержант. Рука сама тянется к лежащему рядом блокноту с закладкой-флаером из Смитсоновского музея, и тут ощущение «что-то не в порядке» возвращается с утроенной силой.

Первым делом Баки проверяет периметр — чисто. Ощущение не исчезает, и тогда он проверяет еще раз — с тем же результатом. Он меняет «свой» шумный, многоголосый, полный эмигрантов и беженцев квартал в Берчене на такой же в Колентине, на противоположном конце города, и по дороге использует весь арсенал уловок, чтобы уйти от возможного наблюдения или погони. Проследить за ним, когда он перемещается в режиме «стелс», смог бы разве что он сам. Или те пятеро с базы на Оймяконе, но, спасибо слитым в сеть документам ГИДРы и Щ.И.Т.а, он почти уверен, что они все еще в заморозке.

Устраиваясь на новом месте, Баки понимает, что ощущение «непорядка» по-прежнему с ним.

Баки прислушивается к себе: водный баланс в норме, режим восполнения энергозатрат соблюдается, термических повреждений или их угрозы нет. Солдат рапортует о том же: «уровень боеспособности максимальный, системные сбои отсутствуют». И только потому, что у них одна голова на двоих — троих, считая сержанта Барнса — Баки улавливает легкое колебание, словно есть еще что-то, о чем тот не говорит.

«Системы функционируют на оптимальном уровне», — глухо выдает на повторный запрос Солдат, словно за какой-то иной ответ его накажут. Ох. Ну… Баки в растерянности отступает, а в следующий момент, словно где-то щелкнули выключателем, ощущает нудную ноющую боль глубоко в костях левого плеча — там, где они еще сохранились, и там, где их давно уже нет. _Ох…_

Баки чистил бионику два дня назад, но все равно устраивает ей полную проверку. Пластины в норме, сервоприводы, предохранители, датчики и электроника в норме, время отклика двадцать семь стотысячных долей секунды — в пределах нормы. Между пластин ладони обнаруживается несколько темных волокон, но Баки без труда опознает в них нити из подкладки перчатки. Боль не проходит, и, что еще более странно — он не может ее толком локализовать. «Где-то внутри» — это слишком расплывчатое понятие для того, кто знает себя настолько хорошо, что может провести себе полноценную полостную операцию перочинным ножом в полевых условиях.

Солдат маячит где-то на периферии сознания, и, когда Баки после некоторого колебания тянется к нему, в ответ приходит воспоминание: проливной дождь, небольшая терраса на поросшем кустарником склоне холма, мокрое ложе винтовки у щеки, восемнадцать часов с момента залегания, еще два, или четыре, или шесть до появления цели. Под металлическими пластинами вдоль плечевого сустава, сделанного целиком из титана, и усиленных им же лопатки и ключицы расползается боль. Перед миссией Солдата полностью проверяют: механических повреждений нет, угроза срыва операции из-за дисфункции бионики — нулевая. После успешного завершения миссии он не рапортует об этом.

Другое воспоминание — спутанное и дерганое — приходит само по себе. Он помнит, как встретил плечом несущийся на него автомобиль. Глухой гул удара отзывается в костях, как усиленных титаном, так и остальных, такой вибрацией, что кажется — суставы ходуном заходили. Он в упор расстреливает водителя и пассажиров под аккомпанемент звона осыпающегося стекла и скрежета металла. Позже в фургоне группы сопровождения кто-то матерится, заметив стекающую по стыкам пластин кровь.

Куртка с мокрым хлюпаньем шлепается на кафельный пол помещения для санобработки Солдата на базе. Техники, разрезая на нем остатки снаряжения, тоже матерятся. В отражении на гладкой металлической поверхности шкафа с инструментами, стоящего в углу операционной, он наблюдает кровавый узор разрывов вокруг стыка плоти с бионикой. Врачи не зашивают их — заливают чем-то жгучим, отчего перед глазами на несколько бесконечных секунд темнеет, проверяют глубину повреждений, высчитывают что-то и оставляют Солдата на ночь в лаборатории, понаблюдать за скоростью заживления. Спать не дают, чтобы замедление реакций не влияло на чистоту эксперимента. Через шестнадцать часов, когда его засовывают в крио, целостность мышц и кожного покрова вокруг бионики восстановилась на девяносто семь процентов. Визуально — прибавилось шрамов. Угроза снижения боевой эффективности — нулевая.

По шиферной крыше медленно шелестит дождь, в щели — это временное убежище, найденное в пожарном порядке — тянет прохладцей. В плече под слоями металлических пластин и проводов что-то по-прежнему ноет. Это не дисфункция, она не угрожает боеспособности — просто боль. «Сыро», — говорит Солдат, будто это все объясняет. Впрочем, как раз-таки и объясняет. А сержант Барнс из сто седьмого молчит, вспоминает, как затягивался сигаретой, согревая дымом легкие, а огоньком — ладони. Возможно, отмечает про себя Баки, в качестве следующего укрытия следует поискать место потеплее и посуше?

* * *

В плане погоды Бухарест несовершенен — здесь тоже, как и везде, время от времени идут дожди, хотя за год осадков выпадает не так уж и много, — но по остальным параметрам он подходит почти идеально. Большой город, смешанное население, туристы, иммигранты, невысокое положение на мировой экономической и политической арене. Хорошее место, чтобы раствориться среди десятков тысяч белых мужчин, занятых непритязательной физической работой.

В квартире на последнем этаже высотки — хороший обзор, много путей отхода — есть горячая вода, электричество и центральное отопление. Когда идет дождь, Баки сидит на матрасе, привалившись к радиатору спиной и левым плечом. Металл нагревается, тепло уходит вглубь, под пластины, и порой даже добирается до ноющих костей. Баки листает наполовину заполненный блокнот, еще дюжина целиком исписанных хранится в тайнике под полом. Ему не нужно больше после очередного наплыва воспоминаний листать страницы, соображая, к какому этапу подходит новый кусочек мозаики — теперь картинка сложилась практически целиком.

Почувствовав, как от нагревшихся пластин начинает припекать покрытую рубцами кожу, Баки отлипает от радиатора. Плечо по-прежнему монотонно ноет, к чему он уже привык. Из тех бесчисленных дней, о которых он вспомнил, едва ли найдется один, когда бы у него ничего не болело. Эта боль не является признаком повреждений, угрожающих функциональности, а значит, не стоит внимания. Но почему-то Баки продолжает к ней прислушиваться.

Солдат, смущаясь, объясняет, что не может «щелкнуть выключателем» обратно теперь, когда ему больше не нужно сортировать сигналы тела на релевантные для выполнения миссии и нет. От смущенного Солдата в голове Баки остается образ чего-то одновременно пугающего и забавного. Он задумчиво водит живыми пальцами по краю обложки блокнота, который все еще держит в руках. Сержант Барнс, не отрываясь, пожирает взглядом флаер с лицом сопляка/Стива/Капитана Америки/цели шестого уровня. Баки теперь чувствует их обоих, Барнса и Солдата, лучше, и ощущает, как границы между ними троими потихоньку стираются, словно они сплетаются воедино, выплавляются во что-то одно. Слышно, как на балкон изредка шлепаются капли затихающего дождя.

К реакции плеча на влажность и холод Баки привык, но когда, упав на четыре лестничных пролета вниз, хватается за перила, то не может удержать вскрика. Титановое плечо не выворачивается из сустава, но там, где бионика намертво вплавлена в живые ткани, вся масса его тела приходится на мышцы, сухожилия и кожу. Что-то лопается, внутри что-то тянется и рвется, боль отдает в позвоночник и бок, но подгоняемая адреналином сыворотка бурлит в его венах, и Баки бежит, дерется и снова бежит, потому что Стив, возможно, и не запрет его где-нибудь, а вот у ребят, что преследуют уже самого Стива, совершенно однозначные намерения.

Боль порванных связок и мышц — пульсирующая и горячая — напоминает о себе, когда Баки на полном ходу перехватывает байк. На задворках сознания, не занятых лавированием между машинами на предельной скорости в попытке уйти от погони, ощущается смутный интерес — Солдат с его миссиями так и жил с постоянным ощущением внутренних разрывов, которые появлялись и заживали заново. Баки знает ответ прежде, чем тот сухо подтверждает: двигательная функция не нарушена, повреждения тканей для выполнения миссии нерелевантны, игнорировать.

Так точно.

* * *

Роджерс на полном серьезе требует для Баки адвоката. Черт, да он едва не закатывает скандал, параграфами цитируя третью Женевскую конвенцию и Всеобщую декларацию прав человека. То, что он сам вроде как тоже арестован, его абсолютно не смущает. «Все тот же упрямый сопляк», — качает головой сержант Барнс, и в голосе его слышатся улыбка и неприкрытое обожание. Солдат угрюмо молчит, но внутри у него все дрожит, потому что они снова в клетке. Такое всегда ощущается одинаково, вне зависимости от того, у кого ключ.

* * *

Цель: Старк, Говард Энтони Уолтер. Уровень: четвертый.

Корректировка вводных. Цель: Старк, Энтони Эдвард. Уровень: шестой.

Старк, Энтони Эдвард, пытается оглушить Солдата — _он что, серьезно?_ — и ловит пущенную в упор пулю перчаткой в красных и золотых тонах. _А это уже интересно._

Цель — Роджерс, Стивен Грант. Уровень ше… Уровень… Урров…

Сбой программы всегда ощущается так, будто Солдат падает.

Покореженный корпус вертолета врезается в мутную воду. Он едва успевает ощутить внезапный холод, и его накрывает темнота.

* * *

Уилсон злится. У него на это много причин, начиная с оторванного крыла и заканчивая тем, что Роджерс вытаскивает руку Баки из-под пресса после разговора длиной в восемнадцать секунд. Баки не уверен, кто из них троих — Барнс, Солдат или же он сам — считает.

Уровень привычного дискомфорта в плече снижается до двух по десятибалльной шкале — длительная фиксация и неподвижность входят в список средств, применяемых для лечения травм такого рода. Солдат забивается очень глубоко, но Баки все равно чувствует, что тот не согласен.

* * *

Старк, Энтони Эдвард, — страшный противник, когда целиком закован в красно-золотую броню. Баки никогда раньше не терял бионику. Уровень боли зашкаливает, словно в агонии заходится все его существо, а не только искореженная, оторванная по плечо конечность.

Уровень боеспособности — восемь процентов.

Остается пять, когда Старк пинает его по лицу, и три, когда они добираются до джета.

— Я знаю, Бак, знаю, — шепчет Роджерс, Стивен Грант, стирая кровь с его лица, как будто это чем-то поможет. — Потерпи еще немного. Скоро прилетим.

Ноздри забивает вонь пота, крови, снега, озона и оплавленной изоляции. «Стиви, Стиви, Стиви», — без остановки твердит сержант Барнс. Солдат давно перешел в режим экономии энергии. Баки слепо подается вперед, утыкается разбитым лицом в грудь Роджерса и закрывает глаза. Он потерпит.

* * *

В Ваканде так влажно, что воздух, насыщенный густыми испарениями из джунглей, буквально липнет к коже, и так жарко, что хочется эту самую кожу с себя снять. «Крио будет очень кстати», — язвит сержант Барнс. Он недоволен, он чувствует себя здесь в безопасности и жадно впитывает новые впечатления. Солдат напуган. Красная книжечка со звездой на обложке разрушает едва выпестованную за два года робкую уверенность, что они справятся. Он не доверяет себе, не доверяет окружающим, а потеря бионической руки и вовсе выбивает его из колеи.

Что касается самого Баки, он просто смертельно устал от необходимости бегать. Правда, и бегать от Стива в том числе.

Роджерс не отходит от него ни на шаг все то время, пока ученые во главе с мелкой девчонкой, быстроглазой и острой на язык, колдуют над его рукой. Баки не опасен — уровень его боеспособности уже много часов остается в районе нуля. Кроме всего прочего, истощение и болевой синдром сильно влияют на аналитические способности, так что до Баки далеко не сразу доходит, что Стив не ученых от него защищает.

Наоборот.

— Баки, что такое? Больно? — хмурится Роджерс, когда Баки открывает рот, закрывает и открывает снова. Слов, которые ему пригодились бы сейчас, уже очень давно нет в его лексиконе, а те, что приходят в голову, не отражают и десятой доли того, что горячим тугим клубком пульсирует у него внутри. Поэтому он просто беспомощно смотрит на Стива, стоящего к нему вплотную, снизу вверх — Баки сидит на каталке — и надеется, что тот поймет.

Стив понимает, потому что упрямая складка меж его бровей чуть разглаживается, неуловимо смягчается линия губ и темный взгляд светлеет, словно небо за панорамными окнами этой удивительной лаборатории. Он осторожно обхватывает рукой лицо Баки, одновременно закрывая ему вид на то, что собрались делать с остатками его плеча, прижимается лбом к его лбу и выдыхает.

* * *

Проблема в том, что рука не перестает болеть, хотя физически болеть просто нечему. Обгоревшие и покореженные ошметки, а также большую часть сохранившейся начинки удаляют. Пустое гнездо для подключения аккуратно закрывают заплатой из сохранившихся пластин и специальным материалом для лучшей термоизоляции и влагостойкости. Вдобавок Баки накачивают обезболивающим до бровей, но заснуть в ту ночь никак не получается: едва он начинает задремывать, как в несуществующее место на дюйм ниже остатка металлического плеча вгрызается боль.

Баки дышит на счет, цепляется за металлическую заплатку пальцами, пытаясь напомнить телу, что болеть нечему, но ничего не помогает. Где-то внутри его искореженной, искромсанной плоти что-то продолжает мучительно ныть. Может быть, душа, думает он в полубредовом от усталости и шока состоянии. Баки даже видит в этом некую иронию — он знает, что такое боль, умеет причинять ее, справляться с ней, игнорировать и пережидать, но как переносить боль, которая находится только у него в голове, он не знает. Он пытается подобрать достаточно схожее ощущение из тех бесконечных воспоминаний, которых лучше бы у него не было, и как раз приходит к выводу, что больше всего это похоже на то, как вытягивают жилы — такое с ним тоже делали, — когда в его комнату заглядывает сонный взъерошенный Стив.

Стив понимает все по его лицу; он молча ложится рядом и притягивает Баки к себе. Стив гладит его по спине, его грудь медленно и спокойно опускается и поднимается под щекой Баки, от большого тела исходит жар. Баки закрывает глаза и проваливается в сон. На полчаса, не больше, а потом все начинается сначала.

Стив тащит его обратно в лаборатории, к местным колдунам, которые почему-то называются учеными. Солдат излучает молчаливую поддержку, сержанта Барнса не видно и не слышно, и Баки надеется только, что тот забрался так глубоко, что ничего не чувствует. Вот с него-то уж точно хватит.

Ученые сходятся на том, что это фантомная боль, безуспешно пробуют фокус с зеркалом, а потом дважды пытаются отключить Баки обезболивающими — и оба раза неудачно. Непроглядный мрак за окнами начинает рассеиваться под слабым предутренним светом, когда кто-то наконец вспоминает про крио.

Стив не пытается отговаривать, но у него и так на лице все написано. А Баки не знает, как объяснить ему, насколько он устал убегать. Насколько маленьким сделался для него мир, что даже здесь, в Ваканде, прячущей за скромным фасадом передовые технологии, он чувствует себя загнанным в угол. Он не может объяснить, что криокамера, по крайней мере, в девяностых, когда русские более-менее усовершенствовали технологию, означала, что его на какое-то время оставят в покое и не будут резать наживую, не отправят никого убивать, не сделают грушей для только оттачивающей навыки ударной группы. Эта боль, гнездящаяся в не существующем больше участке левого плеча, наконец закончится. И он сможет какое-то время не помнить лиц всех своих целей…

— Ты уверен? — тихо спрашивает Стив, и Баки по его тону понимает, что тот и так знает уже это все или, по крайней мере, очень о многом догадывается.

— Так будет лучше для всех, — уклончиво отвечает Баки и понимает, что Стив услышал прячущееся за этим «не заставляй меня объяснять» и понял, потому что больше он ни о чем не спрашивает.

Замерзать не страшно — только не здесь, в просторной светлой лаборатории, не похожей ни на бункер в Оймяконе, ни на банковское хранилище. Я наконец отдохну, думает он под тихое шипение аппаратуры, а потом не думает больше ничего.

* * *

Теоретически процесс криоразморозки проходит одномоментно для каждой клетки тела, но на деле требуется тысячная доля секунды, чтобы информация от нервных окончаний поступила в мозг. Так что в одну долю секунды Баки осознает, что он снова есть. А в следующую на него волной обрушиваются сигналы тела: отступающий холод, слабость, тошнота, даже несмотря на пустой желудок. Перед глазами все плывет, он обвисает на ремнях, и теперь в любой момент его вытащат из капсулы и поволокут на кресло. Внутри глухо и страшно воет Солдат.

Но почему-то ничего не происходит. Вернее, происходит, но это совершенно не тот порядок, который помнят они с Солдатом. Ремни ослабляют, расстегивают, его переносят совсем недалеко, куда-то усаживают и на плечи накидывают что-то мягкое и теплое. Думать тяжело, потому что тело все еще бомбардирует его сигналами о том, где и что именно тянет, пощипывает и зудит — при выходе из криостазиса организм бросает все силы на запуск жизненно важных функций, увеличивая и скорость регенерации в том числе.

Кто-то отводит волосы от лица Баки — кончики еще холодные, смерзшиеся, будто маленькие сосульки — и тихо говорит, поддерживая его безвольно свесившуюся на грудь голову:

— Дыши, Бак. Дыши потихоньку. Вот так, вот так.

Взгляд медленно фокусируется, и большое тёмное пятно, закрывающее ему обзор, постепенно обретает резкость и очертания.

У Стива мягкая окладистая борода и волосы так отросли, что он то и дело откидывает их со лба. Внутри фантомной щекоткой зудят любопытство и одобрение сержанта Барнса.

— Сколько? — Баки с трудом выталкивает звук из пересохшего колючего горла, и Стив тут же подносит к его губам закрытый крышкой пластиковый стакан с соломинкой. Внутри теплая жидкость нейтрального, но приятного вкуса. Наверняка какой-то витаминный коктейль для восстановления солевого баланса и микрофлоры.

— Четыре месяца и восемь дней, — отвечает Стив, и голос его делается мягче. — Шури убрала триггеры.

Солдат вздрагивает так, что дергается и Баки.

— Ты уверен? — Голос предательски скрипит, а глаза у Стива делаются очень понимающими и печальными.

— Да, я уверен. Как плечо? Как сам? Где-нибудь болит? Тошнит? Голова кружится?

Упрямый сопляк явно прочел за это время не только дело номер семнадцать. Баки осторожно прислушивается к себе. Скорость восстановления базовых функций в пределах нормы. Прогнозируемый уровень функционирования оптимальный, боеспособность — сто процентов, привычно откликается Солдат, а может быть, эта мысль возникает в голове Баки самостоятельно. Что-то изменилось. Что-то неуловимое, но он ощущает эту перемену остро, как любой человек, у которого долго копались в голове.

— Не болит. — Баки выдает единственный ответ, в котором точно уверен. Стив и не настаивает на большем. И не спорит, когда Баки просит проверить коды.

Знакомые слова опускаются в сознание, словно тяжелые камни на дно илистого пруда. По взбаламученной поверхности расходятся вязкие круги, но больше ровным счетом ничего не происходит — только Солдат нервно дергается, отзываясь на каждый звук, а когда заканчиваются слова, застывает в недоверчивом изумлении. Он лучше чувствует Солдата, понимает Баки — и его, и сержанта Барнса тоже. Границы между ними троими размываются, становятся зыбкими, но, как и прежде, эта мысль не вызывает у него отторжения.

Стив молча разводит в мусорной корзине огонь и отправляет туда красную книжку с вытисненной на обложке звездой.

* * *

В эту ночь Баки тоже не может уснуть. Тело, как всегда после крио, взбудоражено, а разум, наоборот, охватывает растерянность. Он бродит по предоставленным им со Стивом комнатам, касаясь предметов кончиками пальцев, и просто впитывает ощущения. Комнаты выглядят более жилыми — у дивана сложена стопка книг, в розетках торчат зарядки для техники, в сушилке для посуды стоят пара тарелок, несколько блюдец и кружка, стены украшены затейливыми масками и циновками. Стив живет здесь, и Баки знает, что ему даже не придется обращаться к памяти сержанта Барнса, чтобы вписаться в этот незатейливый быт так, словно он был здесь всегда.

Но он не может.

— Бак? — Стив появляется на пороге, нарочно шлепая по полу босыми ногами: хлопчатобумажные пижамные штаны с дурацким рисунком низко висят на бедрах, отросшие волосы торчат во все стороны, в бороде справа засохла с вечера капля зубной пасты. — Баки?

Баки кладет ладонь на прохладное стекло. Долина внизу озарена яркими огнями Золотого города, вакандской столицы. Стив подходит ближе и останавливается на тщательно выверенном расстоянии — чтобы Баки мог ощущать исходящее от его тела тепло, но чтобы близость не казалась назойливой. Стив молчит, всем своим существом излучая готовность слушать.

— Не могу больше в четырех стенах.

На самом деле это значит «с меня хватит врачей и ученых», даже если они так обходительны и вежливы, как в личной лаборатории сестры короля. И если кто-то совсем чуть-чуть проверяет степень их зависимости от правящей верхушки Ваканды, то это определенно Солдат с паранойей, за которую Баки, впрочем, не может его винить. Сержант Барнс же просто смотрит на всемогущие шарики, которые местные запросто таскают на запястьях, как безделушки с базара, словно ребенок, Рождество которого наступило в июле.

— У меня здесь свой джет, — откликается Стив, почти не раздумывая. — Полчаса еще потерпишь?

Баки засыпает в кресле второго пилота еще до того, как Стив заводит двигатели.

* * *

Сержант Барнс в восторге от здешних технологий. Вакандцы с удовольствием живут в простых глинобитных хижинах, окруженных силовым полем, которое отпугивает многочисленных представителей местной фауны, без всякой опаски выгоняют на пастбища снабженных GPS-чипами животных и держат высокотехнологичные мультиварки под рукой на случай, если наскучит еда традиционного приготовления. Для сержанта это своего рода технологический рай. А Солдат просто транслирует прямо в голову Баки схемы сборки любой попавшейся ему на глаза техники, и Баки давно уже приучился закрывать глаза на красные крестики, которыми помечены места, где лучше всего устанавливать взрывчатку.

* * *

Первые дни Баки беспробудно спит, отрубаясь где попало самым неосторожным для оперативника его класса образом, но просыпается неизменно в их со Стивом хижине, на низеньком ложе, устланным тростником и мягкими шкурами. Иногда его будит солнце, заглядывающее в слишком низкий для мужчин их роста дверной проем, иногда — гомон детских голосов вокруг. Но чаще — тихое размеренное дыхание Роджерса на загривке. Уровень сохранения квалификационных боевых навыков у него опускается до восьмидесяти двух процентов. Иногда это сильно беспокоит Солдата, в которого намертво вдолблено, что он не может существовать просто так — он должен приносить пользу; но эту проблему, к счастью, легко решить.

Сержант Барнс уверен, что у жителей настолько технологически продвинутой страны, как Ваканда, наверняка имеется способ складировать и транспортировать тюки сена с помощью одной только механики, но Солдату нравится делать что-то руками. Ну, рукой. В единственном числе. После того, как они перебрались сюда, Стив упомянул, что, хотя новая бионика находится в разработке, при необходимости Шури готова предоставить временный, запасной вариант протеза, но Баки не отреагировал, и больше этой темы они не касались.

Баки не чувствует себя калекой. Напротив, как бы странно это ни было, впервые за очень много лет он чувствует себя цельным. Он знает, что Солдатом его делала не бионическая рука — не только она. Знает, что без нее он не становится ближе к себе прежнему. Но Баки хочет понять, кто он теперь, и сделать это без вибраниумных конечностей, присоединенных к телу. Иногда это кажется глупым, но чаще — нет.

Металлическая заплатка на плече, нагреваясь на жарком местном солнце, обжигает кожу. Когда это происходит, Баки не сразу понимает, отчего ему больно. Не сразу понимает, что ему вообще больно — настолько глубоко в нем укоренилась привычка постоянно ощущать какой-то дискомфорт. Первым болезненно покрасневшие шрамы замечает Стив; он ругается, утаскивает Баки в спасительную тень хижины и, хотя в условиях оптимального функционирования организма на регенерацию потребуется не больше часа, наносит на рубцы прохладный жирный крем. Боль исчезает почти сразу, и Баки с запоздалым ошеломленным удивлением осознает, что на самом деле оптимальное функционирование — это когда нигде ничего не болит.

— Бак? — Голос у Стива испуганный, хотя причин вроде бы нет. Баки открывает рот, чтобы его успокоить, но вместо слов у него вырывается какой-то чуждый звук — незнакомый и жалкий. В груди горит, в горле давит, лицо мокрое, и он не понимает, что происходит, пока Роджерс не пригребает его к себе, успокаивающе шепча: — Ш-ш-ш. Ничего, ничего. Все в порядке, Бак. Поплачь, полегчает. Поплачь.

Баки плачет, воет, кричит и, кажется, рассыпается на части. Рассыпался бы, если б не крепкие руки обнимающего его Стива.

— Ш-ш-ш, — мягко шепчет Стив ему на ухо. — Все хорошо, Баки. Ш-ш-ш.

В ушах шумит, или, может быть, это гудит ветер в ветвях деревьев, или разум Солдата пытается успокоить Баки, транслируя ему в голову белый шум. У них — у Стива и Солдата — хорошо получается. Потом Баки спит много часов подряд и, к счастью, без сновидений.

Когда он просыпается, Стив притаскивает откуда-то ворох разноцветных платков с невыговариваемым на местном диалекте названием. Шея под ними потеет, но ткань надежно защищает плечо от перегрева, и Баки быстро привыкает их носить. 

Баки все еще клонит вправо, потому что телу приходилось компенсировать тяжесть бионики, которой больше нет, но спарринги со Стивом, которые неизменно собирают вокруг них, кажется, всех до единого жителей деревни, постепенно решают эту проблему.

Стив иногда уходит. Всегда говорит, куда именно и почему, и всегда оставляет как минимум четыре запасных канала связи и вдобавок возможность выйти на него через Шури, Т'Чаллу, Наташу или Сэма — на самый крайний случай. Они никогда не обсуждают эти отлучки. Баки знает, что Стив не может оставаться в стороне от преступлений, а Стив понимает, что Баки не важны ни цели операции, ни ее детали, если по окончании он вернётся обратно живым и невредимым. Баки вполне устраивает тихая жизнь у озера, немудреная работа и общество коз и местных ребятишек, которые носятся вокруг их со Стивом хижины, провожают Баки на каждом шагу, смотрят ему в рот и обмазываются белой глиной в попытке изобразить такой же цвет кожи, как у него. Дети играют со Стивом в веревочки, догонялки и метание копий. И Баки зачастую распирает смех, когда он наблюдает за попытками Роджерса не выигрывать постоянно.

Понемногу перестает напоминать о себе плечо — жара без остатка выжигает некогда преследовавшее Баки болезненное ощущение. А может, причиной тому руки Стива — кто знает. Не знает ни сам Баки, ни сержант Барнс или Солдат, которых Баки постепенно начинает ощущать частью самого себя.

Это странно — жить изо дня в день на одном месте и вечер за вечером наблюдать, как укатывается за горизонт раскаленное докрасна африканское солнце. Но Баки думает, что может привыкнуть к такому. Фактически уже привык. Стив, уверен он, однажды сможет привыкнуть тоже.

* * *

Баки не удивляется, увидев идущего к нему через поле короля, как не испытывает ни огорчения, ни страха. Только легкое недоумение при виде тускло поблескивающей в кейсе бионической руки.

— Прямо тут собрались ее подключать? — мрачным голосом интересуется он, и женщина-генерал фыркает. Она Баки нравится. — Или я должен дизайн одобрить?

Теперь уже улыбается и король — не очень весело, но сойдет и так, потому что говорить вслух о том, что это все на самом деле значит, никому из них не хочется. 

В конце концов, думает Баки, покидая своих коз и прощаясь с ребятишками, которые с открытыми ртами глядят на короля, это место помогло ему понять, что он создан не только для войн и убийств, хотя именно этим ремеслом он владеет лучше всего. Это знание, это место стоят того, чтобы вернуться в строй еще один раз. Самый последний.


End file.
